


Fundamental Tools

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Original Work, Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Bard of the Mists Showcase, Gen, Making Things, Poetry, Smiths and Smithcraft, Structured Form - Carol, Three Words from a Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: Makers, elements, tools -- a carol
Kudos: 3
Collections: Original Wanderings, Wandering in the Current Middle Ages





	Fundamental Tools

**Author's Note:**

> Three words from a hat piece written for the Mists Bardic Showcase, October 24, 2020. 
> 
> Many thanks to Runa for a quick sanity check.
> 
> The form is that of an unrhyming carol, with a chorus and verses. The poetic structure is in the scansion and repetition, not rhyme.

_Chorus_  
Blow on the coals  
Bellows, blow!  
Fill the quench-pond  
Water, fill!  
Feed the furnace  
Fire, feed!  
Strike the iron  
Hammer, strike!

The Smith has their smithy, anvil and tongs  
The Miner their mountain, mattock and pick  
The Smelter their chimney, hammer and ore  
The Alchemist has their measures and scales

_Chorus_

The builder has their hand-saw, plane and rasp  
The mason their trowel, chisel and square  
The pargeter their plaster, hawk and knife  
The architect has their ruler and pen

_Chorus_

O mastery the skillful maker has:  
A steady hand, strong arm, perceptive eye,  
Well taught and practiced in their craft, and yet  
Lack fundamental tools and all is naught

_Chorus_

**Author's Note:**

> Words: Pond, Feed, Blow


End file.
